<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To the sky and back by embersandturquoise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411623">To the sky and back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise'>embersandturquoise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Armie Hammer - Fandom, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Armie has ideas, Bonding, Boys In Love, Comfort, Emotional Armie Hammer, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Gay Love, Happy Ending, Hit by emotion, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, On Set, Porn with Feelings, Protective Armie Hammer, Smut, Sub Timothée Chalamet, Sweet Timothée Chalamet, Timmy is tense, trying to relax</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy is tense after a hard day on set.<br/>Armie has ideas to ease him up...</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Timmy feels his muscles relax. He sinks deep into the mattress, the cool soft blanket under him reassuring him and responding in a very sensual way to his body. He feels like all the nerve ends in his body are awakening but he´s not tense, he´s fully aware of what he´s feeling and where he is feeling it and it´s giving him thrills. But more than that the whirling thoughts in his mind come to a halt and he – enjoys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt in this kind of setting, so be kind...</p><p>Somehow the idea settled in my mind and I needed to get it out. And I guess I was very inspired by some fanfics I read during the last weeks ;)<br/>Still, everything happening in this is consensual and the boys talk it over before. </p><p>Thanks in advance for reading and let me know how you like it. :*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>The day has left Timmy on edge. And he can´t really figure why. Well, he has ideas, he just won´t commit to them yet.</p><p>He is lying on his bed in this lush hotel room, reading through the first page of a book for what feels like the 45<sup>th</sup> time. He can´t concentrate, his mind keeps wandering off and spinning. He fidgets with the blanket and kicks his socks off, eventually he throws the book to the side.</p><p> </p><p>A knock on the door. Timmy gets up, rolling his eyes. All he wanted was some quiet.</p><p>“Hey young man... I was thinking you might want some company?”</p><p>Timmy is struck and he feels a bolt of electricity kick through his nerves. Armie stays in the doorframe and waits for Timmy´s reaction.</p><p>“Uhm yes... come in.”</p><p>“Reading?”</p><p>“Well, I´ve tried.”</p><p>Timmy laughs nervously as Armie steps in, sits himself on the bed and flips through the book briefly.</p><p>“That´s what you read when you try to relax?”</p><p>“I didn´t say... wait, what?”</p><p>Armie throws Timmy a knowingly look.</p><p>“You were tense on set, Timmy. Everyone could see. And not just occasionally. This whole day...”</p><p>Timmy casts his eyes down.</p><p>
  <em>So Armie has noticed.</em>
</p><p>“What´s bothering you, sweetheart?”</p><p>Timmy gasps at the nickname. Armie has made it a habit to call him sweet names and surely he does it for business only. To make sure their bond on celluloid looks as authentic as possible.</p><p>
  <em>But... what... what if Armie really means it? What... what if he wants it to mean something? To mean... exactly that?</em>
</p><p>Timmy feels the tension in his body grow.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here. Sit with me.”</p><p>Armie gently grabs his shoulders and starts to massage a particular thick knot. Timmy squirms and flinches.</p><p>“Does it help?”</p><p>Armie´s face is close now, too close and Timmy tries to bow away, slightly, just inches.</p><p>
  <em>Why the fuck does he feel so uncomfortable when that is exactly what he wants?</em>
</p><p>Timmy feels his lips open up already, his breathing fastens and he escapes a low sigh as Armie puts more pressure to his massage.</p><p>“You really need to relax. I´d have ideas... But I need you to trust me, Timmy.”</p><p>“W-what?!?”</p><p>Timmy slowly comes back from a fantasy in which his and Armie´s lips have met and not just that; Armie´s hands have been all over his body – not that this helps in any way with his tension. It is just getting more and more.</p><p>He tries to steady his breathing.</p><p>“What ideas, Armie? What for?”</p><p>“To relax. Have you... hmmm...”</p><p>Armie bites his lip and Timmy can swear the man is blushing. Slightly, if ever visible on his bronze tan, but Timmy is sure that Armie is intimidated in any way.</p><p>“You know... some people find it easier to relax when they´re...”</p><p>Now Armie´s eyes glue to Timmy´s. He heaves a big sigh then he goes on.</p><p>“What I´m suggesting is... binding. Some people find it helpful to ease when they´re tied up.”</p><p> </p><p>Timmy´s mouth clapped open.</p><p>
  <em>Moment... what?!? Is Armie talking about...? But no... No! No... </em>
</p><p>Though... he feels a tingle in his stomach. His mouth runs dry and his heart sets up to a galloping rhythm. Suddenly a vision occurs; <em>a vision of him –</em> <em>naked, spread out on the bed, bound in which way ever and... he gulps... eventually Armie will be in the picture doing... things to him...?</em></p><p>He swallows visibly as his cock springs to life, twitching with anticipation.</p><p>“Okay, I see you´re at least intrigued.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. Why does he run around in his boxers only? Now Armie has seen his erection...</em>
</p><p>“Uhm... I´ve never...”</p><p>“Yeah, I assumed so. Would you like to try though?”</p><p>Timmy hesitates and breathes in and out for a few times. He lets the thought roll through his mind and the more he wonders the more his skin prickles and he clearly feels aroused by the idea. Excitement starts to build in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Armie smiles and trails his fingers down Timmy´s spine, biting hard on his lower lip.</p><p>“You´d be so beautiful tied up.”</p><p>Timmy gasps once again.</p><p>
  <em>This isn´t just about him. There is something in for Armie, too. He clearly would like to see Timmy like that. He likes Timmy, he finds him beautiful...</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Timmy shiveres as he realizes he wants this. He wants exactly this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy waits for Armie and tries to relax. And imagines...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The minutes waiting seem endless. Timmy finds himself getting more nervous and excited and also – anxious. But he knows there is no reason. Armie would never do anything to harm him. In fact, he trusts Armie more than he trusts himself. He would lay his life into the hands of the other man. He has been his guidance, his mentor and eventually...</p><p> </p><p>Timmy sighs and looks down.</p><p>His cock is half-hard and aching. The need to do something about it grows and it almost feels painful. He hopes Armie will return soon. He takes the book from the nightstand once more, but his mind wanders off, imagining a scene again and he wonders if they´d both be naked? Would he take his boxers off at all? Would he want to?</p><p>He doesn´t have to think about it further. Yes, he wants that. He wants to be naked, to be spread out and completely giving himself to Armie, desperate for his touch and whatever the other man plans to do with him. He´s never known he would be into something like that, but now that Armie has mentioned it, something has clicked inside and he relaxes at the idea of letting go. Of giving up control, of having nothing to do but... what exactly? Let it happen? Feel? Yes, feel...</p><p> </p><p>His breathing immediately calms and he feels his tension slowly fade away.</p><p>It takes some minutes more, in which he synchronized his breathing and folds his hands before his chest and finally he feels himself relax. Even his cock has gone soft again. He breathes out deeply and smiles.</p><p>He feels better already.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"And Timmy feels. He feels the smooth fabric around his ankles, pulled tight; right ankle first, then the left. Then there´s a pause and he hears a low sound from Armie, more a tiny moan than anything else, and that moves directly into Timmy´s groin."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Armie comes back with a set of scarves, green and silken and Timmy sharply inhales when the other lets him touch the soft fabric. It feels heavenly; smooth and gentle and not in any way what Timmy has expected. Somehow he has always connected things like that with leather and pain and harsh words.</p><p> </p><p>But here he is; Armie tenderly whispering around him and he eventually takes his boxers off. Armie gasps and Timmy can feel his eyes on him there; yes, the man likes what he sees and that immediately sents Timmys´s self-esteem to heaven. He is desired. Desired by this beautiful, blonde god of a man. And Armie will keep him safe. Timmy feels soft and wiggly when Armie guides him down on the bed, making sure he is lying comfortable on his tummy before he starts to position Timmy´s limbs.</p><p>He stretches Timmy´s arms over his head.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Timmy nods breathlessly.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely. Go on.”</p><p>“Okay. Listen: I´m gonna lead you through this and we´re going to take it very slow. You can draw out at any point. Whatever doesn´t feel comfortable, just let me know. We can stop this whenever you need to. You won´t have to... endure anything, alright? You tell me and I´ll stop. This is just about you, nothing else. You keep it going and you are the one who makes me stop if necessary. Am I understood?”</p><p>Timmy shudders.</p><p>“Yes. Just... go ahead. I already like it... very much...”</p><p>“Okay. I´m gonna start with your hands. Tell me if the scarf´s too tight. It shouldn´t hurt. I pull them tight, but not too tight. Here we go...”</p><p> </p><p>And it´s strange but it´s true: As Armie pulls the scarf around his wrists and tightens them, enough to let Timmy gasp at the sensation but leaving his blood circulation to run perfectly normal, Timmy feels his muscles relax. He sinks deep into the mattress, the cool soft blanket under him reassuring him and responding in a very sensual way to his body. He feels like all the nerve ends in his body are awakening but he´s not tense, he´s fully aware of what he´s feeling and where he is feeling it and it´s giving him thrills. But more than that the whirling thoughts in his mind come to a halt and he – enjoys.</p><p>He closes his eyes and rolls his head to the side, escaping a tiny moan as Armie ties the scarf to the bedframe. His arms are now fully stretched and he can´t move them – it´s intimidating but in a very arousing way.</p><p>“You´re good? Timmy?”</p><p>“Mmmh... yes. It feels... I´m good, very good. Really... good...”</p><p>The words roll off his tongue like butter. Everything suddenly goes soft.</p><p>“Okay, I´m gonna do this to your legs now. I´ll wrap the scarf around your ankles and then I´m gonna pull your legs apart. Stop me if anything´s too much. Remember: This should be enjoyable for you, nothing is supposed to hurt. You might feel a stretch and maybe you feel a bit odd, just let me know, okay?”</p><p>He clears his throat and as Timmy nods once more, he just stares at the boy. He needs some attempts to speak further and he has to swallow before he goes on.</p><p>“Gods... if you could see yourself... You´re so beautiful, Timmy... so beautiful...”</p><p>His voice drops an octave and sounds like velvet in Timmy´s ears. Suddenly he feels a warm hand on his small back, light as a feather and he can´t  - he bucks his hips, trying to move into Armie´s touch. Armie holds his waist.</p><p>“Yes... we´re coming to it. I can see how much you like it, Timmy. But now... just breathe. Relax... and just... feel.”</p><p> </p><p>And Timmy feels. He feels the smooth fabric around his ankles, pulled tight; right ankle first, then the left. Then there´s a pause and he hears a low sound from Armie, more a tiny moan than anything else, and that moves directly into Timmy´s groin. His cock hardens again, slowly, but the pulse in his tip is freaking him out. He needs friction, he needs to be touched, he´s on the verge...</p><p>“Relax Timmy... I can see how much you like it and you can´t imagine how much I´d like to...”</p><p>Armie stops and Timmy pants at the anticipation of unsaid words that hang in the air.</p><p>“Tell me... please, Armie... Tell me.”</p><p>Armie nudges Timmy´s thighs apart, moving his feet slightly and Timmy with embarrassment notices how he is slick already. He likes to be spread like this, his cheeks moving apart, his hole clenching and opening up in waiting and he blushes deeply when he imagines Armie touching him there... moving a finger inside... and even more...</p><p>“Oh god...”</p><p>He groans.</p><p> </p><p>Armie laughs lowly behind him as he ties the scarf to each side of the bedframe. Timmy´s legs are spread, he can´t move an inch and he is utterly aroused. Aroused by being that visible to Armie, being vulnerable and – open... aroused that Armie can see all of him. His breathing rags up and he buries his face into the pillow, bites the fabric hard. His hips buck slightly, more really isn´t possible but he´s so hard, he wants to come. He wants to scream and make Armie see him lose control.</p><p>He tenses up significantly and Armie shushes him.</p><p>“It´s okay. Whatever you´re feeling right now, it´s okay. I can see how hard you try. Relax Timmy. Relax. I will give you... more... Just relax. You can do it. Breathe... Breathe with me...”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy tries to cool down.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Armie leans over Timmy, his face nuzzling Timmy´s neck, his lips tenderly trailing sweet kisses to his skin.</p><p>“Breathe with me, Timmy. In... and out... In... out... And in...”</p><p>Timmy breathes. He does as instructed. Armie´s voice in his ears helps. Armie´s warm breath around him helps. Armie´s hard body against his back helps. He feels... safe.</p><p>Eventually he calms down again.</p><p> </p><p><em>He can do this.</em> He will receive more. It feels mesmerizing like this already. <em>But maybe... maybe there´s more...</em> It´s the best feelings he´s ever experienced.</p><p>“Good?”</p><p>Timmy nods and breathes further. Slowly. He´s fully relaxed. He chuckles. His cock stops puckering and the urge in his ass goes back to a superficial sweet arousal; no need, no hurry anymore... he feels... soft and tender and – loved.</p><p>He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy doesn´t know how much time he spends in this state, in this somewhere-between, this feeling like he´s walking on clouds, he´s floating, he´s soaring, he´s light as a feather.</p><p>He lets out unearthly sounds and from somewhere – he can´t really tell if up or down, right or left – but somewhere there´s Armie´s reassuring voice, pouring into him, sinking into every cell of his body, relaxing him more and more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Armie looks at Timmy and his heart thuds with all the emotions that have filled up in him until today. He´s in love... he´s in love with Timmy and here he is, that beautiful boy, giving himself into his hands so effortlessly, gifting him with that huge trust – letting him do... this."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Armie looks at Timmy and his heart thuds with all the emotions that have filled up in him until today. He´s in love... he´s in love with Timmy and here he is, that beautiful boy, giving himself into his hands so effortlessly, gifting him with that huge trust – letting him do... this.</p><p>Armie has had a slight idea Timmy would like this. And that it might help him ease up. But now seeing it done, Timmy really submitting to him in such a beautiful way... Armie feels tears rise up and his heart bursts with joy.</p><p> </p><p>He´s nervous though. Timmy has made allusions, has begged to be touched, <em>but would he really let him?</em></p><p>He bows down and whispers into Timmy´s ear, blows away some of those luscious curls, his palm caressing Timmy´s back and shoulders.</p><p>“Timmy... Timmy...”</p><p>“Hmmm...?”</p><p>Timmy slowly opens his eyes. He´s so relaxed, he´s been in a trance-like state. Armie gently pulls him back to a more conscious state of mind.</p><p>“Timmy, I´d like to try something...”</p><p>Timmy shudders under him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yes, he´s drawn to him. And he hopes Timmy feels the same way for him.</em>
</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Timmy voice sounds hoarse. Armie hands him a glass of water and makes him sip.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Much better.”</p><p>Timmy goes soft under Armie´s hands and deep sighs escape from his throat.</p><p>“Timmy... I would like... to touch you...”</p><p>“Fuckkkk...”</p><p>Timmy groans and rocks, nods frantically.</p><p>“Yes, touch me. Please... Touch me, please...”</p><p>“You remember we can stop anytime, right?”</p><p>“Yes...”</p><p>“Just one word from you and I stop. I will just do what you want me to do, okay?”</p><p>“Yes. Yes, I know. Do it already... Please...”</p><p>“Okay...”</p><p> </p><p>Armie takes a deep breath and drinks Timmy in once more. His beautiful pale body, his soft shoulders, his slim waist, every single mole on his neck, his thick earlobes, his... ass... that sweet tiny firm ass, perfectly shaped...</p><p>Armie´s hands tremble when he reaches out. He touches to Timmy´s cheeks and Timmy hisses.</p><p>Armie takes his hand away immediately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Armie goes for it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Timmy´s eyes jerk open.</p><p>“What? Why...? Armie, don´t stop. What...?”</p><p>He can´t move and he can´t see Armie properly.</p><p>“Sorry. Sorry, sweetheart. I thought you´re gonna freak out.”</p><p>“What? No... No, just... it felt... it felt so good. Please... Armie, please touch me there... Please...”</p><p>Hearing Timmy beg is one of the most exciting things in the world. Not that Armie has done this with many lovers, but apart from that; Timmy is special to him. He loves him dearly, he wants him to be happy, to feel loved, to feel as good as possible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Timmy wants him. Timmy wants to be touched by him. Timmy letting him touch his arse...</em>
</p><p>Armie moans and bows over Timmy, moves a finger down over Timmy´s crease and pulls Timmy´s cheeks apart with his other hand.</p><p>“Gnnn... yessss...”</p><p>Timmy moans, he´s losing it, he´s begging, he´s puckering. Armie can see the tight ring of muscle opening up already, waiting for him to dip in.</p><p>“Armie...”</p><p>Armie starts to circle Timmy´s hole gently. He´s wet, moist with lust and desire and Armie needs to suppress a deep moan. He´s rockhard in his pants but this is about Timmy, he wants to give this to him, enjoy how Timmy takes it and what he does to him.</p><p>He pushes one finger in, slowly, just a tiny bit and Timmy clenches around him, spasms working through all of his body.</p><p>“More... o god... more, more...”</p><p>And Armie gives him more. He moves his finger further... deeper... until Timmy is open and slick and he goes for his prostate, sending sparks through Timmy´s groin. He´s never felt anything like this before. Timmy can´t breathe properly, everything seems to go white, he´s just feeling and he lets out deep moans now, aching for more and more... Armie is doing things to him he´s never believed possible.</p><p>“Hnnnggg... fuck...”</p><p>Armie crooks his finger and hits the right point, giving more pressure, pumping in an unforeseen rhythm now and Timmy howls.</p><p>“Don´t... stop. Don´t... Oh my... Go on... there, yes, there... What.... Aaaah.... Gnnnnnnn...”</p><p> </p><p>Timmy flies. He´s bucking against Armie´s fingers, two now pushing in and out, and his cock seems to be moving on its own, searching for friction he can´t  get, but it doesn´t matter; Armie hits that point again and again and then...</p><p> </p><p>Timmy screams... he screams and he feels the sheets under him getting wet, soaking wet with thick streams of cum, spurting from him again and again and once more when he thought he was already done. Armie´s other hand grabs around his cock and he starts pumping and for a second it´s too much, nearly painful because he is oversensitive now that he´s come already but then something loosens up and another tight ball of fire flames up, gets to a thick knot that is twitching and ready to burst and he gasps as he feels another orgasm build – <em>this can´t be real</em>, but it is and then he hears Armie´s voice, thick with lust.</p><p>“Come for me, baby. Let go, Timmy. Let go...”</p><p>And he shoots another set of hot cum onto the blanket and all over his chest. Armie keeps stroking him until the last pearls dribble from his tip and he´s spent.</p><p> </p><p>Armie unties him quickly and Timmy rolls himself into a ball and then he´s pulled up into Armie´s strong arms, cuddled to the warm chest of this man he loves and he falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy awakes in Armie´s arms.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Hey... welcome back.”</p><p>Armie´s blue eyes above him. Plush lips curling into a loving smile.</p><p>Timmy cautiously stretches his limbs.</p><p>He´s wrapped into a blanket and he feels warm and safe.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Timmy nods.</p><p>“Yes, very much.”</p><p>He can´t speak more. He just smiles at Armie and reaches out a hand to touch the other man´s lips. Armie breathes a sweet kiss to Timmy´s fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>Timmy is calm.</p><p>And relaxed.</p><p>He´s fine.</p><p>He´s safe.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he is loved.</p><p> </p><p>He is... in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>~ The End ~</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know the chapters are pretty short. I still found it useful to keep them.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>